


Danny Castellano Actually Is My Gynecologist

by GloriaGilbertPatch



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaGilbertPatch/pseuds/GloriaGilbertPatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy's really overdue for that annual. She and Danny can be professional grown-ups, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Castellano Actually Is My Gynecologist

“Hey, Mindy?”

She looked up at Danny’s slightly awkward greeting only to realize that, actually, it was a _very_ awkward greeting when you took into account the way he was toeing the floor and had shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Yeah?”

“Did, uh…did you ever find someone to do your annual?”

The reminder of her recent triumph – or, rather, Beyoncé Pad Thai’s – nearly brought a smile to Mindy’s face, but Danny really did look both earnest and embarrassed, so she didn’t crow.

“Not really. I figured I’d just ask Jeremy to do it. Not as if I have any secrets from him in that department, you know?” Danny winced and started shaking his head.

“No, Mindy, that’s weird. Look, if we stop playing chicken about it, I’ll examine you. But do yourself a favor and don’t ask him.”

“Jeremy’s a good gynecologist. And don’t forget _you_ could barely handle the breast exam.”

“That’s because we were goading each other! Come on, Mindy. Do you really want a Pap test from someone you’ve slept with? I can do it, I promise…even though I do think of you as more of a friend than a lamp.”

She considered.

“I guess I really don’t need Jeremy sticking a speculum – or his fingers, at this point – up my vagina. But I don’t know, Danny. It’s weird telling you about my sex life.” He nodded in reply.

“Yeah, and you know…if I’m trying to be mature about it, probably some of those questions weren’t necessary. You’re not a bad doctor. It’s not like you don’t know what puts you at risk for what. Really you just need the pelvic exam, since you can’t do that yourself.” He gave her a bit of half-smile. “And it’s setting a pretty lame example for your patients if you can’t drag yourself over one door to the exam room of your own practice to get a check-up.”

“No, I agree. All right. Look at my cervix for me, Dr. Castellano.”

“Okay.” He checked his watch. “I have twenty minutes. You want to do this now?” She nodded.

“Okay.”

This time she was all business, taking off her bottoms and wrapping up in the sheet like a pro. And he was _less_ business, if anything, greeting her like a coworker or even a friend rather than a stranger he was trying to embarrass.

“Okay, Mindy…I’m just gonna take your blood pressure, okay, and then unless you want a blood test you can get in the stirrups, all right?”

“Yes, Danny, that is both okay and all right. I don’t need you to draw blood, but can you order the chlamydia test?”

“Sure.”

He came over to her and reached for the blood pressure cuff and it was fine. Normal. She’d had friends from medical school take her blood pressure tons of times. Danny shouldn’t be any different. She stuck out her arm and waited obediently while he wrapped the cuff around it. Yeah, this was fine…at least until she suddenly had a vivid flashback to the feel of Danny’s going to second base on her, his fingers professionally firm, so much more purposeful than Josh’s had been. Shit, her blood pressure was going to spike…

“One-twenty over seventy,” Danny announced to the room, cutting the silence. _And winning the gold in hiding how flustered she is, we have Mindy Lahiri!_

“Okay, so…you can get in the stirrups now,” he continued, slightly awkwardly. She felt her face flushing and was grateful for the way her dark skin masked the problem. They were doing their best but this part was always going to be a little uncomfortable.

“Sounds good,” she agreed, carefully hooking her ankles in the stirrups and scooting down to the edge of the bed. Danny in turn came over and sat down between her legs, and she took some solace in the fact that his ears were definitely pink.

“Everything external looks normal…Are you, um…are you due for a Pap?” he asked, clearing his throat. She nodded.

“Yeah, I think my last one was…two and a half years ago?” He was a doctor, and he was her friend, and she knew firsthand that in this situation at least women’s bodies just ran together and there was nothing sexy about a pelvic exam and just get the damned Pap test, Mindy. Still, there was something about watching Danny put on a pair of gloves and lubricate the speculum that made her chest feel funny.

He was a good-looking guy. She’d always thought so, and the fact that he was a jerk didn’t detract from how unfairly handsome he was. And at times like this, when he _wasn’t_ being a jerk but just being a doctor…because he _was_ a good doctor, and no matter how much she enjoyed taking him down a peg, she couldn’t deny it. He looked carefully. He noticed things. He _remembered_ things. Frankly it was a good thing he was a jerk because a man as handsome as Danny who also happened to be a really intelligent, skilled gynecologist and a generally decent guy was a devastating idea.

She gasped a little as he slid the speculum into her, and he murmured an apology, as if it were his fault that this felt weird.

“No, it’s fine, it just always feels a little strange, you know? Actually I guess you don’t know. But you’re not hurting me or anything. It feels like it’s supposed to feel.”

“Good,” he said, his voice a little nervous but mostly reassuring. “Um, your cervix looks fine. I’m, uh, I’m going to – ”

“I know,” she replied, having a little sympathy. “You can do it, I’m ready.” She held back her wince at the pinch and reflected on the fact that she wouldn’t have done that for any other doctor – Dr. Penney had certainly heard her complain about it, and she herself never begrudged any woman who found it painful – but with Danny, it was different. She wanted him to think she was tough, and she _didn’t_ want him to think he was hurting her. And it was a little weird to think that the latter might be more important.

“All right, all done,” he announced, seeming just as or more relieved than she was as he carefully withdrew the speculum.

“Just the bimanual exam left,” she answered cheerfully.

“Um…yeah.” Aaaaand he was awkward again.

“Danny, it’s fine. You literally do this every day.”

“I know, I know! I just…it _is_ kind of weird with someone I know. Plus _you_ literally do this every day, too, and I…”

“You’re doing a good job.” Her voice was level and touched with sincerity, and Danny looked up into her face in surprise.

“Thanks.” He took in a deep breath. “Ready?”

“Yup.”

Mindy had had a whole plan for how she was going to handle this part of the exam back when she was trying to prove his unlamplike feelings for her – a plan that had involved tireless Kegels at the _very_ least – but this time she had no desire to. The way he’d looked at her when she’d complimented him was burned in her brain, and as she flipped through memories of the past few years working with Danny she realized he always looked like that when she complimented him: flattered, and surprised, and eager. Apparently it mattered to Danny that she noticed when he did a good job, and as weird as that was she suddenly really didn’t want to sabotage his good job. So she breathed slowly as he inserted his fingers and palpated her abdomen and managed to keep her breathing steady even as he gently pulled his fingers out.

“Okay,” he said, letting out a long breath. “That’s it. Um, everything felt normal, so I’ll leave your Pap and chlamydia results on your desk when they come in and, uh, I’ll go now and you can get dressed.” She nodded her agreement and he turned to go.

“Danny?” she called, just before he reached the door. He turned, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks. I, uh, I really appreciate your help.” She smiled sweetly at him, and when he smiled back he was so handsome that she almost had to look away. God damn it, she’d thought she was over this stupid wanting-to-have-sex-with-Danny thing. _Though I guess having him stick his fingers in my vagina might not have been the best idea for avoiding that._

“You’re welcome.” He was grinning now, and Mindy tensed a little, waiting for the joke.

“I’ll leave your chart with Betsy, our receptionist. She’ll send you a card to remind you to schedule your next appointment.”

Pretty weak, but he was trying.

“Thanks, Dr. Castellano,” she said, grinning back, and Danny left the room looking absurdly pleased with himself.

And God damn it again, she enjoyed that look way more than she wanted to.


End file.
